Jump In
by Jill Rocca
Summary: As an international businessman, Holden had been everywhere and seen everything and thought he knew it all. Thought he knew who he was and what he wanted, but that was before Sean came along.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jump In  
Author: jillrocca  
Fandom: Valentine's Day, 2010  
Pairings: Sean/Holden  
Summary: As an international businessman, Holden had been everywhere and seen everything and thought he knew it all. Thought he knew who he was and what he wanted, but that was before Sean came along.**

Chapter 1: Clean Slate

_Christmas Eve, 2006  
Los Angeles, CA_

It was Christmas Eve and Holden Wilson was still sitting at his desk typing away at his computer. He wasn't doing anything really. The reports he stared at now had been completed hours ago. Now (as he told himself) he was proof-reading, but in reality he just didn't want to go downstairs. He was avoiding the office party going on downstairs, everyone was there. He knew he was being childish and he should have just gone straight home. He didn't actually know what he was waiting for, but he waited and waited until …

"Holden! When are you going to get out of this office?"

His friend Dave had entered unannounced. He held a drink in one hand and he was smiling with a wide, lopsided grin. He was drunk, or at least very tipsy.

Holden shut down his computer. "Just finished working," He lied, "I think I might go home now."

Dave looked at Holden and gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "You've been working non-stop for over a month. It's Christmas Eve! Come downstairs and have some fun."

"I'm not feeling well," Holden said shaking his head and gathering up his things.

Dave rolled his eyes. "You have got to let it go. Come on, let's have some fun."

Holden had let "it" go. "It" being his most recent break-up with his boyfriend of about seven months. It had happened just after Thanksgiving. His boyfriend of seven months said that he found someone else. Holden tried not to show it, but the breakup had torn him apart. It had come completely out of left field and it stung that he hadn't seen it coming at all. His ex-boyfriend had moved on and Holden had accepted that, but he just felt sad. Or as if someone had pulled the carpet out from under his feet and no one was there to help pick him up. Slowly, but surely, he was pulling himself off the floor. Slowly but surely.

Holden yawned. "Another time," he said standing up and crossing the room to get his jacket off of his coat rack. He said to Dave, who was leaning on the doorframe looking at Holden all the while. "I'm going to see my family early tomorrow, but next time, okay?"

Dave looked at him a bit concerned but nodded all the same. Holden just left.

**:::**

_New Years Eve, 2006_

Holden was drunk, he decided. It was New Years Eve and he had nothing else to do, no one to see so he was at home alone with a case of expensive beer (it was New Years, he splurged) and his television was tuned in to watch the ball drop in Times Square.

Except that it was only after 10 PM. That was the sad part. Only just after ten o'clock and his inhibitions were already slipping. May not be such a bad thing though. He wanted to forget the last few weeks.

The phone rang. It was Dave.

"Holden! Come on! You're coming out tonight." He said.

"What?"

"I'm not waiting for an answer. Are you dressed? Come outside, I'm in my car. There's a big party tonight at a friend of mine's house down by the beach. We're going. You are _not_ staying home alone tonight."

"But I—"

But Dave wouldn't let Holden finish his protests. "No! Come outside!"

Dave hung up the phone. Holden stared at it for a few seconds. He was still dressed sure in black slacks and a black shirt. Wait, he wasn't actually considering this was he? He had to admit though, he didn't want to be home alone, drunk in a quiet house counting down the last few seconds to midnight silently to himself. He could see that image of himself in a picture in his head and he didn't like it. Going out was a good idea, he thought in his drunken state. He downed the last of his beer in one gulp, stood up (too quickly, he staggered a bit as he went to put on his shoes) and went outside to join Dave in his car.

"What kind of party is this?" Holden asked as they were on their way.

"Wild!" Dave yelled in excitement He laughed. Holden wondered if Dave were drunk as well.

Holden rubbed his eyes feeling tired already. "I never do this," He groaned in a lapse back to reality. Sober, Holden would have put Dave down with some sort of lie, but intoxicated that wasn't likely. There was no turning back now.

"I know you don't man! That's the point!"

Holden looked at Dave questioningly.

"You're such a nice guy," Dave went on, "Such a nice guy! You deserve to get over that jerk. Tonight you're going to go out and do something that will make you forget about him … something … _naughty_, just do whatever! And tomorrow, when it's 2007, you'll have a clean slate."

Tipsy Holden smiled. Tipsy Holden liked this idea a lot. Logical, inhibited Holden had been withholding fun from him for a month. _That_ Holden had thrown himself into his career trying desperately to forget the pain and humiliation of his breakup with … what was his name again? Tipsy Holden didn't remember, nor did he care.

Things were looking up.

When they go to the party, it was loud from the music and people yelling and wooing. Dave and Holden walked around the house surveying the party at first. Dave was trying to find the host and Holden was just tagging along observing all the people. Some people were talking on couches in the living room and a lot more people were dancing or making out in other rooms. Down below by the beach a number of people were diving with bottles of beer in hand into a pool.

Dave gave up searching for his friend after a while and he and Holden went into the kitchen to find the alcohol. They were successful and beer in hand they made to leave the kitchen just as a bunch of girls came in.

"Dave!" Called out one, she grabbed Dave by the shoulders and smiled up at him. She was very pretty with long light brown hair, petite build, tanned skin and outsized breasts.

"Hey!" He said a little too enthusiastically. The two of them left together talking and laughing about something. This left Holden by himself. A few of the other girls were eying him like little kids would eye a piece of candy. Holden sighed and walked out of the kitchen. The girls didn't follow him. Good. He chuckled to himself and shook his head at how easily he had been abandoned. He decided to leave the house because the noise was so loud. He found a bit of peace on a balcony overlooking the pool. No one was out here (although he did find a bra, matching set of panties and two pairs of boxer shorts). He closed the sliding door behind him muffling the sound coming from inside. People were a bit quieter outside as they were all too busy making out in the pool to make much noise.

"Oh wow," He said catching a few party-goers stripping in the pool. He averted his gaze outward and looked at the sea.

So vast, so dark, so pretty.

"Hi," came a stranger's voice from behind him. It was deep and rough. A man's voice. The owner of the voice came and leaned over the balcony looking out at the sea with Holden. Holden could smell the alcohol on him.

"Hi," Holden said politely not looking over at the newcomer.

"What's your name?" The man asked slurring his words, but only a little bit.

"Holden," Holden said still not looking at the other man.

The man started to chuckle. It was a deep, throaty sound. "Where did you pick that out?" He asked still chuckling.

"I didn't," Holden said coldly.

The man took a sip of something and then said, "Fair enough,"

Holden was annoyed now. He turned to look at the guy, to tell him off, but that was a mistake. The man was hot. He was as tall as Holden, but with more muscle. This man was rough. Raw even, he was raw man. He was the type of guy that's got to be a sports player or if not that then he must be a construction worker. Holden was immediately attracted, but that could also be drunk Holden talking.

"Who are you?" Holden asked abruptly.

The man looked at him as if he were surprised. That was weird. Should Holden know this man? "Uh, Sean," The man looked at him puzzled. "You don't know who I am?"

"No," Holden said taken aback, "Have we met before?"

"Uh, no," The man, Sean, said shaking his head, "I don't think so." He smiled.

"Oh," Holden said. Even when he was drunk he never forgot a face. He turned back to look out at the ocean drinking more of his beer.

The man suddenly moved closer to Holden resting his arm on the balcony looking at Holden. Holden turned. He said, "Do you want something?" Logical Holden figuratively kicked Tipsy Holden. He knew what the answer would be.

"Yeah, you," Sean said touching Holden's arm gazing into his eyes. "If you want it."

Holden tried to step back, but Sean's fingers closed around his arm and pulled him in kissing him. After a few seconds, Holden pushed him off.

"You do know I'm a guy right?" He had to ask. The smell of alcohol on this guy was strong.

"Yeah, you're a _man_," Sean said closing the distance between them and resting his hands on Holden's hips. "A sexy man with great hips." Sean kissed Holden again pressing his lips harder expressing his need, his hunger for Holden.

After what seemed like too soon, Sean pulled away from Holden and whispered in his ear, "I live right next door. Do you want to get a little privacy?"

Oh, oh no. Holden Wilson, international businessman did _not_ do this. However, drunk Holden Wilson on vacation might consent to this. This guy was hot and he wanted Holden. How he could tell that Holden was gay, he didn't care. Holden felt a hunger and a longing welling up inside of his that he hadn't felt even when he was dating his previous boyfriend … what was his name again?

Holden finally nodded.

Sean kissed him again. It was a hot searing kiss that Holden returned with fervor. After a little while, Sean grunted in frustration, tearing his lips away from Holden's. He grabbed Holden's hand and led him back into the house, through the crowd and out the door.

**:::**

When Sean got Holden inside his place, he immediately began to kiss him again. He wrapped his hands around Holden's slender hips and pulled him close. He was feeling particularly passionate with this man. Sean hadn't been able to be this close with a man in so long. When he saw Holden at his neighbor's party on the patio, he had to have him. Except of course if he wasn't gay, but he was Sean though happily. He'd lucked out twice in a row too because Holden didn't have a clue as to who he really was. Sean Jackson was a pro football player and a popular one too. People said if he kept playing he would soon end up in the hall of fame. Not to sound too cocky, but he was a big deal.

As a pro football player he was not supposed to be gay, and yet he was. He spent a great deal of the past couple of seasons unleashing his pent up sexual energy on the field and it had paid off for him, but tonight was different. This man, Holden, was hot. Sean had just realized just how good it felt to wrap this man up in his arms and to think that he wasn't going to go to that party. The girls that lived next door were always trying to get Sean to come over for obvious reasons. Tonight he decided to play along and went to their party. It was New Years Eve and they had alcohol in abundance. He shouldn't be drinking because he was still in season, but he would live.

Then he saw Holden_ and_ he was gay and also very submissive to Sean's advances. Even though he pretended not to be earlier, Holden was positively melting in Sean's arms. Sean wanted to savor this and at the same time take all of Holden all at once. They were kissing in Sean's foyer still. Sean applied more pressure to Holden's lips. He could feel the other man's lips grow hot as they swelled against his own. He tightened his grip on Holden's hips making his way down to cup Holden's ass.

Holden moaned, a sweet musical sound emitting from his lips. Grunting, Sean backed away slowly and hesitantly, but he knew if he didn't stop now he would end up taking this man here on the floor. His body was screaming at him to go horizontal, but he wouldn't do it here.

"Let's go to my room," He said in a horse whisper.

Holden, still dazed by the feelings of pleasure coursing through his body only managed to nod. He hadn't been touched, no wanted … no, _needed_ like this ever, he felt. Even went he was with his ex he hadn't felt needed like this. He could feel a hunger and a longing in Sean as he clutched at him and kissed him. Heat rose from his body as if her were on fire. On fire for _him._

Sean grabbed Holden's hand again and led him through the house, quickly up a set of stairs and through a door. Slamming the door shut, Sean went at Holden desperately fumbling with the buttons on Holden's shirt and when he was finally done with the thing he thrust it off of Holden and threw it unceremoniously into a corner of his bedroom. At the same time Holden was working on Sean's shirt which he began to lift up as Sean lifted up Holden's under shirt and breaking apart from their kiss finally allowing themselves to be free of the constraints of clothing.

When they were both shirtless, Sean pushed Holden back to his bed and fell on top of him kissing him and undoing the belt on Holden's slacks. He undid it and pulled down Holden's pants, underwear and even managed to pull off his socks. He broke the kiss as he did this and Holden moaned repeatedly and soon his straining member was free from his pants. Sean stood up and removed his own pants and soon they were both naked.

Sean put his hands on either side of Holden's head and smiled down at him before he moved to kiss his lips, then his neck, then his collar bone with he spent a bit of time nibbling on which made Holden moan more. Holden placed one of his hands on the back of Sean's head and rested the other on his back pulling him closer.

Sean moved now licking down the center line of Holden's chest before settling in and kissing Holden's right nipple while he teased the left one with his fingers. Holden gasped; another sweet sound to Sean. He bit down lightly on Holden's nipple and Holden gasped again.

Holden was rock hard and so was Sean. He moved back to Holden's lips and this time putting his body directly on top of Holden. As he was kissing him, he moved his hips rubbing their lengths together. Holden shivered underneath him despite the high temperature emitting from his body.

After a short time of this in which Sean thought he might explode he moved away from Holden again and opened his bedside drawer. He reached in the drawer and fished out lubricant and a condom. Applying the lube to his fingers he slid one inside of Holden. Holden gasped again and started panting very heavily. Sean decided as he worked to stretch Holden out to kiss his neck and lick along his jaw line. Two fingers in now. Holden panted even more heavily.

By the time Sean reached three fingers Holden was moaning and panting so much that Sean knew the other man had just about reached his limit. He tore open the packaging on the condom and slipped it on. He kissed Holden on the mouth once more. Holden whimpered as if begging Sean for more. Sean obliged much to Holden's delight. Sean plunged deep inside of him rocking his hips back and forth gently and then adding speed as time went on.

Holden could feel that he was reaching his climax quickly, but he really wanted to take all of Sean in. He hadn't felt this passionate in ages. It felt so good. So good … The way Sean was just plunging into him … and God, he was so hot. The contours of his body were well defined in hard muscle. He was a little beefy, but Holden liked it. Just look at the way the beads of sweat trickled down Sean's abs. Sean exuded all that a real man should be; he was so firm, but so tender with Holden as he made love to him.

"Oh!" A little cry passed Holden's lips. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was reaching his breaking point.

Sean cried out too and then exploded as Holden also reached his climax and spewed all over his and Sean's stomachs. Eyes rolling into the back of his head Holden really didn't want to let go of this night.

Not ever.

_**To be continued …**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Jump In  
Author: jillrocca  
Fandom: Valentine's Day, 2010  
Pairings: Sean/Holden  
Summary: As an international businessman, Holden had been everywhere and seen everything and thought he knew it all. Thought he knew who he was and what he wanted, but that was before Sean came along.**

**A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes, I self-beta.**

**Chapter 2: Afterwards**

_Sean Jackson's Apartment, Beachfront_

_Los Angeles, CA_

Holden stirred. He woke up feeling hazy and with his head pounding. Sunlight was pouring in from the windows. He hated that, he always woke up at the first sign of sunlight on his eyes. He always drew the curtains before he went to bed, why was this any different? Laziness and the pain in his head got the best of him though so he decided just to turn over and try to ignore the bright light. Holden's heart skipped a beat when he turned to face the other direction. Since when had there been a man in his bed and who the hell was this?

In a flash the memory of last night came back into his mind: the drunkenness, the awkwardness and the passion. Such an intense passion like had never felt before and had always dreamed of. However, it wasn't like he was really planning on seeing this man again. Like Dave said, once the magic of New Years Eve was over, he would have a clean slate. He felt good.

As he stared at Sean's face deciding that it would probably be best to leave before Sean woke up, Sean woke up, or at least he seemed to. He groaned and opened his eyes halfway. Then, surprisingly he shifted and wrapped his arm around Holden and pulled him closer then shifted again and fell back into sleep.

Holden was trapped, but oddly enough, being in Sean's arms made him feel at ease. Even the pounding in his head from all the alcohol seemed to ebb away slightly. Holden was damn tired. He managed to glance at a clock on Sean's nightstand and saw that it was just before eight in the morning. He sighed and found himself concentration on Sean's slow even breathing before he fell back asleep.

:::

The next time Holden woke up, Sean woke up too with a start. Holden jumped in his arms (or the best jumping he could do while lying down) and looked at Sean with wide eyes. It was in that moment that Sean realized his arms were wrapped around Holden and their faces were only inches apart.

Sean released Holden and sat up swinging his legs over his bed. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss Holden. That would be bad. Not to mention completely awkward. What would they do after that? It was sort of comforting, though, that they would probably never see each other ever again.

The departure had been extra awkward. The moment after they woke up was followed by silence and the Holden's hasty excuses of needing to be somewhere. Sean showed him the door and that was it.

:::

_Holden,_

_I just scored a couple of football tickets for tomorrow. You want in? By the way, where did you go last night? I couldn't reach you on your cell phone … did you have fun?_

_Dave_

After Holden had managed to find his way home earlier, he didn't want to do anything for the rest of the day and maybe not the rest of the month. The problem now was that he was bored … so he decided to check his e-mail. Dave now wanted to drag him to a football game. When the hell did he ever watch football? He wasn't sure what Dave was trying to get at as far as appealing to Holden's personal interests, but Holden had a sneaking suspicion Dave just wanted to get him out of his house. Holden had holed himself up in his office or his house for over a month avoiding the outside world, trying to tackle his emotions by himself. He knew Dave was just trying to assert that he was there for Holden.

And well, it _had _led to the best sex of his life. He'd probably never see Sean again, but that was okay.

All right, he would go with Dave tomorrow.

:::

January 2nd was a game day for Sean. He had been worried that he would feel sluggish because on the day before he was so hungover. He drunk a lot less than other people, but he still drank enough to feel bad the next morning. Although he hadn't drunk enough to not remember the night before and that was a good thing. His headache was gone and he still felt good from that night with Holden, the mystery party guest. It had been one of the best nights he had in a long time and although he would probably never see the other man again, he was still feeling good from the experience.

Albeit, not good from the experience at the same time. He was frustrated with himself that he hadn't asked Holden for a way of contacting him. Oh well, he thought. _Just need to take it out on the field. _And that he did, or at least so he wanted to. Usually what would happen was from all the grunting, tackling and running around he would break down his frustrations and when he got home he was usually too tired to think about anything else except sleep. He would have to wake up the next day alone in his bed where the feeling would start up again.

From the moment the whistle blew, Sean concentrated on the game, but his mind kept wandering back to Holden. This was bad, very, very bad. He woke up yesterday holding someone in his arms, something he had been missing for the longest time. He woke up feeling empty. He had only shared one night with the man, but already he was feeling attached. He had never found someone who didn't recognize him automatically and his fear of someone outing him to the public kept him from putting himself out there. There Holden was sexy and completely unaware of whom he was and Sean had let him go. Angry with himself he tackled two guys as he ran to towards the end zone.

:::

The game was … okay. Holden wasn't really a sports guy, well, he liked to play and watch tennis, but football was new for him. To be honest, he didn't understand the appeal of two guys slamming into one another with no sex involved.

He was sitting on the end of the row next to Dave and his new … girl, the same woman who dragged him out of the kitchen the other night. Dave had his arm wrapped around her and from time to time they would make out or cheer so enthusiastically their cheap beer would spill on Holden's pants (twice that happened).

Holden couldn't have been happier when the game ended. Los Angeles won. Holden had to admit though that he was impressed by the quarterback. He ran so fast and took down anyone that stood in his way. Once he though he saw one player from the opposite team go up in the air when the quarterback passed him.

"Woo!" The woman latched under Dave's arm, Cara, exclaimed when the game ended. Holden reached up to check that his ears weren't bleeding.

When they reached the bottom of the stadium, Dave ran up to Holden, who had been walking ahead of him and Cara who in turn had been walking and kissing and hanging off of each other. Dave grabbed Holden's shoulder and said, "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Holden said hoping that Dave didn't have another destination he wanted to whisk Holden off to. Well, he could avoid it whatever it was because this time he took his own car. He appreciated that Dave wanted to get him out to do more things, but he was going about it in the wrong way.

Dave said, "The quarterback … guess what? He's Cara's neighbor! She's going to see if we can get his autograph!"

"Oh, wow. Great!" Holden said. Drunk, Dave missed the sarcasm. Dave was clearly the more excited one here. The quarterback had impressed him as it was Holden's first serious look at football (and it was either he watched the game or he watched Dave and Cara make out), but he could live without the man's autograph.

Dave didn't wait for an answer, however. Instead he pulled Holden by the arm as Cara led them through the hall.

The players were exiting the field through a large entry way down a ramp that led up to the field. Holden, Dave and Cara were all standing in a little door that led out to the main entrance hall to the stadium seats that was right before the locker room. A few of the football players looked over at them confused; no doubt they weren't supposed to be right there.

Then Cara called out, looking at the last guy, "Sean! Sean!"

The guy slowed down and turned to face them. He seemed to freeze.

"Sean! Great game today!" Cara said happily.

The guy looked down at her and nodded. "Thanks," He said.

This was so embarrassing. Holden should have made some excuse … but Dave's grip was really tight. Dave had let go by now, but it was too late. He was trapped between two drunk people and an extremely awkward situation.

"Hey! Take off your helmet silly. I bet it's gross!" Cara exclaimed reaching for the helmet. Sean tried to block her, but she managed to avoid him and whipped it off. She looked into it and said, "Ew, it is gross."

Holden felt all the blood drain out of his face. Sean Jackson, professional football player, was the same Sean he had slept with only the day before. This couldn't get any worse. Or was it even a bad thing? He had had really good sex with this man and now he saw him again … but it wasn't exactly keeping within the spirit of a clean slate. Damn, this was what he got for having a one night stand.

"Can the boys have your autograph?" Cara slurred.

Sean nodded. "Sure," he said quietly.

Dave hurriedly handed Sean his baseball cap and a pen he had in his pocket. When he was finished Dave snatched the cap from him as Cara handed Sean back his helmet. The two of them took off, leaving Holden alone for a second time. Cara was wooing and so was Dave for that matter and both of them were also winding their way back through the entryway they came through and out of sight.

What the hell?

Holden, who had been staring at the pair of them in shock was rooted to the ground. He turned back towards Sean as he remembered he could leave too, but Sean was staring at him with a strange look on his face. Holden didn't know what it was about, but it looked as if he were searching for something.

"Hi," Holden said.

"Hello," Sean said.

"Um, I'm sorry," Holden said hurriedly, feeling more awkward by the second, "They're really, really drunk."

"Uh, yeah, I can tell." Sean smiled a little and dipped his head down trying to hide his chuckling. He had wanted to see Holden again, but this was strange.

In the next instant something beeped. Holden started fumbling in his pants pockets, his phone had gone off. When he found his phone—Sean had taken to staring at him the whole time—it was Dave texting him "WHERE ARE YOU?" Holden snorted. The irony.

Sean looked at him questioningly. Holden looked up at him, the smile vanished from his face. "I, um, have to go." And he left trying not to look as if he were in a hurry and shoving his cell phone in his pocket.

Or so he thought. As Sean stared after him, he noticed that Holden had missed his pocket completely. The phone fell to the floor, but Holden took no notice of it.

Sean thought that he should call out to him. He ought to. It was never fun losing anything. No, it really wasn't so he should say something. Really, he should. He should.

But he wouldn't say anything. And why? Because this gave him an excuse to see Holden again.

_**To be continued!**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Jump In  
Author: jillrocca  
Fandom: Valentine's Day, 2010  
Pairings: Sean/Holden  
Summary: As an international businessman, Holden had been everywhere and seen everything and thought he knew it all. Thought he knew who he was and what he wanted, but that was before Sean came along.**

**A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes, I self-beta. Sorry this took so long.**

**Chapter 3: Dessert**

_Holden's office, Tuesday Morning_

_Downtown Los Angeles, CA_

_Shit, shit, shit._

Was all Holden could think as he tore apart his office looking for his cell phone. He could have swore he had it yesterday, but after he almost leveled the house looking for it, he couldn't find it. He looked all over his office for the thing, but nothing. He hadn't been to the office yesterday and he distinctly remembered having it in his hands yesterday evening after the football game.

The football game … _oh shit._

It took only an instant for the crushing realization to sink in. He fell back on his chair holding his hand over his eyes. He had lost it at the stadium._ Shit._ He had important clients' names and contact information in that thing. He was fucked.

After a moment he sighed and remembered that he and his secretary had a file with all the clients names and contact information on their computers, but still. He had all of his personal contacts on that phone as well. He was going to have to call to have the number cancelled so that no one bought an obscene amount of games on his phone and …

The phone on his desk rang. His secretary wasn't in yet so he answered it.

"Holden Wilson."

"Holden? Hi, it's Sean." Came a deep voice on the other end.

In his surprise Holden just held the phone to his ear saying nothing. How did _he_ get this number?

"Holden?" Sean said after another moment.

"Uh, uh, yeah. Hello,"

"Hi," Sean said again, "I tried calling your house, but you weren't there. You dropped your Blackberry in front of the locker room the other day,"

"Oh! Oh, so, so, you have it. That's great! I've been looking for that thing everywhere."

"Right! So, I guess you want it back. Are you free later?"

_What?_ "Yes, yes I am." He kind of needed his phone back now, why couldn't Sean just come by his office and drop it off now? He could give him the address. "Wait, why can't you just bring it over now? I can give you directions to my office."

Sean hesitated, "I would but I'm at practice right now." He said. "Look, meet me at The Palm Tree restaurant downtown about seven and I'll give you back your phone then."

"Oh, uh—"

"Until then," And Sean hung up.

Holden stared at the phone for a moment afterwards wondering if he should feel relieved that Sean had his phone, or worried. It felt like he was forced to go out on a date with this man. _A date?_ No, he was just going there to get his phone back. So Sean had said meet at a restaurant around dinner time. That didn't mean that they had to go inside the restaurant. No. It didn't.

:::

Sean could have given Holden his cell phone during the day, there was no way he had a practice right after a game and it was the last game of the season before the playoffs. He had a couple of days off, but then it was back to practice. He did work out today though right after he talked to Holden so he wasn't completely lying. He had really wanted to see Holden again to figure out his feelings. Seeing him after the game was really shocking. He tried not to let it show at the time, but the odds of them meeting again had been very slim.

He got to the restaurant early. He adjusted his suit tie feeling nervous. This was his first date … night out with someone in a long time. He didn't usually have time for these things with his schedule and it was pretty difficult to find someone with what little time he had to go out (outside of team functions that was, and how the hell would he ever meet another gay man at his team parties? Gay men didn't usually watch football, but Holden was at his game, which had terrified him at first, but then it gave him a little hope.

But, now hold on, that didn't make any sense. If Holden watched football, then he might have an idea as to who Sean was. He didn't mean to brag, but he wouldn't deny that had done a lot for the NFL and he was famous. Had Holden feigned indifference on the night that they met? They were both pretty drunk, it was true but … damn, now he was so confused.

He looked up after realizing, embarrassingly, that he had been staring off into space at his plate. When he looked up he saw Holden speaking with the hostess at the front of the restaurant looking a little perplexed. Sean straightened up in his chair and smiled when Holden noticed him sitting at his table. Holden pointed to Sean and the hostess seated him with Sean.

"Hi," Holden said smiling politely once he had sat down.

"Hello, and here …" Sean said reaching into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket, "Is your cell phone," he pulled out the phone and handed it to Holden.

As Holden reached out to grab his phone, smiling. "Thank you so much. I can't even imagine what my superiors would do if I lost this."

"Where do you work?" Sean asked.

"Huh?" Holden had been staring at his phone, "Oh! Um, I work for the Kristof & Weston group." He said.

Sean was taken aback. Kristof & Weston was one of the top companies in Los Angeles. "I'm impressed," he said. "What do you do there?"

Holden seemed like he didn't want to say. He laughed in that way people do when they are embarrassed and can't think of anything to say. However, he said, "I'm a partner and I oversee all of the corporate development and forge relations with our international clients."

"Wow, so you must do a lot of traveling." Sean said staring intently at Holden.

"Yeah, I do." Holden said with a smile. At least this wasn't too awkward. Well, Holden didn't like to talk about his job with strangers, but then again he and Sean did have sex and met by chance again and now they were having dinner together. Did they qualify as strangers anymore?

"But you, you're a football player! That has to be exciting." Holden added.

"Yeah, it is," Sean said nodding and then he looked directly at Holden and said, "I love it."

Holden looked directly into Sean's eyes. They were brown, but right now Holden could have sworn they looked dark and smoky. As they continued to talk about Sean's life as a football player Holden couldn't think of anything else. He had meant to just get his phone and leave, but here he was staring into Sean's eyes as if this encounter could mean something.

:::

Sometime later, Holden wasn't supposed to be here. Here meant at a bar downtown with Sean Jackson. They had finished their dinner, Holden didn't know how long ago and Sean had talked him into coming to this bar that Sean described as, "Great because no one there cares who I am." He and Sean were sitting at a bar knocking back a couple of beers. Holden could usually hold his liquor, but he had had two glasses of wine with dinner and was moving onto his fourth beer.

This couldn't be healthy as it was only Monday, but then again, it was only Monday.

"Here, try this shot!" Sean yelled at him. The music in this place was so loud. Sean handed Holden a shot and clinked their glasses together in a toast. He threw back his head and drank it in one gulp.

Holden hesitated, but threw back his head figuring what the hell? He was starting to feel really good. This night had turned out to be a lot more fun than he had expected. He never usually did this sort of thing, he wasn't sure what it was about Sean that brought out this side of him. He was keeping true to his personality, but feeling like he was having more fun. He had felt like shit after his last boyfriend had left him, but now he was feeling damn good. Was it the sex? But then again, he hadn't pushed away Sean when he advanced on him before the sex. This was different. He was drawn to Sean. He didn't want this night to end.

A few more shots later that burned in Holden's throat, he was feeling a lot more … loose. Like he could do anything or say anything.

"I want to have sex with you again!" Holden yelled at Sean, music still too loud to hear properly over.

"What?" Sean said looking a little delirious and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. He was a happy drunk.

"I said that I want to sleep with you again!"

That seemed to sober Sean up. He looked at Holden very seriously and said, "Really?"

"Yeah! I really liked it last time. Let's have sex again!" Holden took another shot and downed it. When he looked back at Sean, he was nodding vigorously.

Sean leaned over and put his mouth close to Holden's ear. "I'd like that," He said, his voice low and husky.

Drunk, Holden was turned on instantly. "Then why are we still here?"

::

They had taken Sean's car to the bar since Holden had come in a company car from work and he had let the driver go home after dinner. But now that they were wasted they were taking a cab. At least they could still remember to do that much.

Unfortunately for them, the cab driver recognized Sean and began to chat him up about football and while Sean happily answered all of his questions, he felt like an overeager lion trying to escape from his cage. He and Holden sat apart and Sean was getting a little more than antsy. He wanted to touch Holden, to kiss him and just go crazy.

Finally after about twenty minutes they reached Holden's house. Holden hurriedly fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and pushed it through the lock. Sean stood mere centimeters away from him the entire time he was trying to open the door. Holden's body heat rose as he felt Sean's presence so close behind him. Sean started kissing his shoulder softly, which caused Holden's hands to slip from the key. He finally removed his key from the lock and opened the door. Once inside, Sean pulled Holden close and began kissing him feverishly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Holden pushed Sean closer to the stairs. Once they reached the top and found their way into the bedroom—Holden steering Sean, who was walking backwards—Holden pushed Sean onto his bed. Straddling the other man with his knees, Holden tore off his suit jacket while Sean worked on the buttons and tie. Once those were off, Holden cupped Sean's face in his hands and began kissing him deeply using his tongue to taste every corner of Sean's mouth.

Sean's hands found their way to Holden's ass and his gripped it firmly pulling the other man closer to his bulging erection. Holden moaned as Sean released his grip and started working on undoing Holden's belt. As he was kissing him, Holden fought with the buttons of Sean's shirt and pulled it off and threw it unceremoniously onto the floor. After removing Holden's belt, Sean wrapped Holden in his arms and threw his down onto the bed. He quickly removed his and Holden's shoes as well as both of their pants and soon they were both naked on top of Holden's bed.

Sean began kissing Holden's neck, causing the thinner man to moan. Sean smiled and began kissing other parts of his body. Beginning with the collar bone, over to his arms, licking along the inside of his elbow and then to his abdomen. He kissed there for longer eliciting more moans from Holden, which drove Sean wild. He couldn't take it anymore. He always kept lubricant in his bedside table drawers. Who said Holden didn't do the same? He rifled through both of them until he found it in the left side table. He pushed one slick finger into Holden which made Holden gasp at the suddenness of the pain. Sean continued to kiss him on the lips, quieting him. Holden moaned loudly when Sean pushed a second finger in and even louder (if it were possible) when he managed to slip a third in.

Sean was so hard he was fit to burst just listening to Holden moan. "I love how submissive you are," Sean breathed into Holden's ear. Holden whimpered a little before Sean grunted and pushed his length into Holden. He thrust until his whole form slid in. Holden yelled in pain.

"Relax," Sean whispered again, kissing Holden on the mouth several times before finding a certain rhythm in which their joined bodies both experienced the pleasure of the act. It was rough an fast, Sean felt his body pick up speed each time Holden moaned. After a few moments of intense pleasure, they both came, Sean first and then Holden and then fell back onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs. They stayed up for a little while afterwards kissing fiercely. Holden didn't even notice it when he broke apart from Sean and fell asleep. Sean stayed up for a little while afterwards staring at Holden's sleeping form. He looked so serene, so peaceful. Sean smiled and then closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep too. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
